1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to massage apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an improved foot massaging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous massage apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to rub and knead various parts of a person's body to aid in circulation of the blood and to relax the muscles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.